Difficult Beginnings
by Selena Shepard
Summary: After waiting for so long, Tali finally embarks on her Pilgrimage. Prompt by Ave Imperium for the December Fic Swap contest at Aria's Afterlife forum.


AN: So this is from the forum Aria's Afterlife for this month's contest "December Fic Swap." The prompt was Tali's first experience off the Migrant Fleet. Well, that's covered in the Homeworlds comics but I still gave it a go and changed it up a bit. Enjoy, Ave Imperium!

* * *

My heart beats quickly within my chest. My hands wring in anticipation and excitement. My eyes wander left and right as I see those that I've grown up with, both family and friends. Keelah, I can just explode with excitement!

At last, today is the day I get to go out and explore the galaxy. Now it is when I get to prove my worth to the Migrant Fleet by completing my Pilgrimage. And I couldn't be any happier and nervous all at the same time.

As I walk towards the ship, _Honorata_, I sense everybody's gaze upon me. Auntie Raan with obvious joy; my friend Rein with contentment; and Father with...something. Pride? I can never tell. I quickly rid my thoughts of him, however. I will not let my father ruin this day for me.

I reach the airlock of the ship and turn to face the small crowd in attendance. Raan steps forward and walks toward me. She reaches for my hands and takes them in hers.

"Tali, you will do us all proud. I know it."

I nod. "Thank you, Raan."

She hugs me tightly, wrapping her arms around me in a fierce embrace. I hug her back just as hard.

Next to step up is my father. As usual, his stance is straight and formal, ever the diplomat.

"My daughter." he begins, "I agree with your aunt. You will make us all proud. Take care of yourself out there, and remember all that you have learned."

And that is all. As is per usual, I do not get some sort of affection from him. It doesn't matter, not today. I won't let him ruin this day. I nod in response and turn to the ship to enter. Giving one last glance to my people, they say their goodbye in unison:

"Keelah 'se lai."

* * *

The _Honorata_ is probably one of the few ships we have that is in good condition. It flies smoothly and silently, its drive core is calling me to examine it inside and out. I restrain myself, however, knowing that the crew wouldn't like the idea of their drive core being tampered with during flight.

I seclude myself in my sleeping pod. Soon, we will reach Illium and I cannot fathom what it looks like. I've seen many photos on the Extranet, but to experience it will be something else entirely. As my mind examines all the possibilities, sleep slowly comes over me.

* * *

"Miss Zorah?"

The voice awoke my dreamless sleep. My mind clears, and I realize it is Keenah, the captain of the ship, who is calling me through the pod speaker.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask groggily.

"We've arrived at Illium, but they're denying us permission to land."

That woke me up. "What? Why?"

I spring up from my pod and run to the CIC after transferring the transmission to my omni-tool.

"Because... because we're quarians."

Of course. Why would they let suitrats onto a planet such as Illium? Pushing that thought aside, I reach Keenah, which is in the cockpit with the pilot.

"Illium air, this is the _Honorata_. We request landing." I say into the comm.

"Negative, _Honorata_, you cannot land here." A voice replied.

Another voice: "Find somewhere else to beg. Ha!"

That enrages me so much. We did not came to beg, simply to resupply. "We just need to get some supplies. Then we'll leave." I am not going to back down. Not anymore.

The second voice comes again. "We already said to-"

"_Honorata_, landing permission granted. Proceed to landing bay A4." Interrupted the first voice. Thank the ancestors for that man's kindness.

"Thank you." replies Keenah and closes the transmission. He turns to me. "That was mighty close there. We could've taken a whole lot longer."

"Let's just hope it gets better from here." I mutter.

* * *

After having to pay an entrance fee and suffering through scrutinizing gazes, we finally enter Illium. The pictures don't do it justice. It is absolutely amazing! The skyscrapers almost literally touch the sky. People go to and from, trying to get to wherever they have to go. Skycars zoom past people and buildings.

The sky is probably the most beautiful thing of all. It is... inexplicably wonderful. I can tell through the corner on my eye that Keenah is as fascinated as I am. His head moves around, seeing everything but not exactly believing it.

"Keelah... I never thought this place would be so big." he says with awe. "I've been to the Citadel, but this... This is something else."

Hearing him say that makes me giddy. If this place is better than the Citadel, who knows what other things are out there in this planet to explore.

"Why don't we take a look around?" I ask. "Tell your crew to come too. They aren't many, and I can see there are quite a few quarians around."

"You can go on ahead, Tali. I'll fetch the crew. We can meet at this small restaurant." He lifts his omni-tool and navigates through it until he comes across a map of what I presume is Illium. He points at a small rectangular shape not far from our location. "Here. I've sent you the coordinates to your omni-tool. Stay safe."

I watch him go, a small spring in his step. I chuckle slightly at the image; he looks so glad to be off the Flotilla.

I honestly don't know what to take to the Migrant Fleet. Or what to do now that I have an entire galaxy to explore. Maybe I'll meet new people and hopefully make new friends. Whatever it is the future holds, it better watch out, because I'm coming for it.


End file.
